The reasons why Puck will with Rachel forever
by berryvampire
Summary: " I loved you ."   Rachel Berry had heard this to many times . Will she hear it again


The reasons why Noah Puckerman wants to be with Rachel Berry Forever

3 She will never turn him away not matter what the time is !

" Noah Puckerman could please inform me why you are outside my window in the rain at three in the morning ?" Rachel Berry yawned .

" Babe it's called being romantic ." Puck smiled . " And also my sister has a friend sleeping over and I'm gonna kill them both if I didn't get out of there ." Rachel sighed but she opened her window wide and gestured for him to come up , Puck smirked and climbed up the trellis into her window .

He laughed at the PJs she was wearing , they were blue with squirrels on them Rachel frowned and crossed her arms .

" I wasn't expecting visitors and my other Pj's were in the wash ." Rachel snapped turning away from Puck and toward the wall .

" Oh come on love , you know I love you and your squirrel Jim-Jams I even brought you bunny shaped marshmallows ." Puck reasoned wrapping his arms around her waist and shaking the marshmallows in her face .

" Noah you know that I'm a vegan and so do not eat meat ." Rachel moaned while stuffing her mouth with the small pink treats .

" Sure you are babe !" Puck smiled as she slapped his hand away as he tried to take one of the cute bunnies.

2 She always holds onto the edge of his shirt when she's nervous

" How could you ?" Finn yelled at Rachel when she wore Pucks letterman jacket to school for the first time , the big fat number 20 like a neon sign on her back telling everyone she was Puck's girl . Rachel trembled and gripped the corner of Puck's shirt .

" I,I, Finn please don't do this ." Rachel whispered tears slipping down her face , Puck put his arm around around her protectively .

" Back off Hudson it's none of your concern who she dates since you broke up with her ." Puck snapped as Rachel shrank into him trying to stay strong when she was falling apart .

" Look what your doing to her , you don't deserve to be with her ." Finn hissed at Puck who only restrained himself from hitting Finn by the fact that Rachel's tiny hand still clung to his shirt . Her small red and swollen face looking up at him , her eye's wide and trusting Puck held her tighter promising that he would never let her go .

" I loved you ." Finn whispered as he walked away from the two of them and the only noise left in the choir room was Rachel's quiet sobs .

1 She's always surprised when he sings for her .

Mr Shue has given them an assignment to sing a song about someone important in their life , so Puck jumped at the chance to sing to Rachel . He knew that Kurt was singing to dance with my father again for his Dad , and that Quinn was singing Goodbye for Finn . And that Santana was singing Did it hurt ? To Brittany so Puck knew that he had big competition for the best song .

Rachel however had no idea what anyone was singing and ever since Finn had disgraced her she didn't really talk to anyone except Puck . She was feeling even more of an outcast lately and she didn't need him to worry about her , she didn't need anyone to worry about her . She was Rachel Berry and she didn't need anyone she could handle herself honestly she wasn't falling apart . She wasn't , she wasn't .

So when the day came to perform Kurt sang to dance with my father as predicted , Quinn and Santana also behaved as Puck had expected . And none of the other performances really measured up finally it was Rachel's turn , she stood up her legs trembling uncharacteristically .

" Hello everyone ." She said her voice trembling a little . " My song is for my wonderful boyfriend Noah Puckerman ."

You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the puch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down

Before you met me  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep

Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

Puck smiled and clapped Rachel beamed at him her eye's sparkling , Puck gulped he hoped that Rachel would like his song as much as he liked her's . Puck stood up hands in pockets head to one side guitar out .

" This song is for Rachel Berry because to me your always beautiful ." Puck smiled .

She loves her momma's lemonade

Hates the sounds that goodbyes make

She prays one day she'll find someone to need her

She swears there's no difference between the lies and compliments

It's all the same if everybody leaves her

And every magazine tells her she's not good enough

The pictures that she sees makes her cry

She would change everything, everything, just ask her

Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster

She just needs someone to take her home

She's giving boys what they want

Trying to act so nonchalant

Afraid to see that she's lost her direction

She never stays the same for long

Assuming that she'll get it wrong

Perfect only in her imperfection

She's not a drama queen

She doesn't wanna feel this way

Only 17 and tired, yeah

She would change everything for happy ever after

Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster

She just needs someone to take her home

She's just the way she is

But no one's told her that's okay

She would change everything, everything, just ask her

Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster

She would change everything for happy ever after

Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster

She just needs someone to take her home

She just needs someone to take her home

Rachel was in tears she stood up to hug Noah .

" Oh like she doesn't want the attention ." Finn sniffed " I can't believe I loved her ."

" Did you really sing that for me Noah ?" Rachel asks softly , he smiles and raps his arms around her .

" Do you see any other Rachel Berry's around here ?" He asks " I lov..."

" Don't say it ." Rachel say's shaking her head . " Because if you do you'll be able to use the past tense and I can't hear one more person say I loved you ."

" Don't worry baby , because I love you present and future tense ." Said Noah .


End file.
